


Unexpected Meeting

by SurprisinglyAlive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Semi-confident Tavros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurprisinglyAlive/pseuds/SurprisinglyAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta invites Tavros to a party... stuff goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I want to share with the world. Hope you like. ^^

I really didn't expect anything special or in the least bit important to happen that night, boy was I wrong. I wasn't even going to be there and if Nepeta hadn't of convinced me it’d be a good idea I wouldn't have gone. She wanted me to come for some reason but it all scared the crap out of me because I wouldn't know anyone, except for her, there. It was entirely to scary a thought for me, being as it that I have never been good with people. But her friends scared me even more than others. They were so expressive and I..well I was so…. Boring. I was entirely to nervous when I walked to where Nepeta had instructed to go. It was in an average part of town and rather pretty if I thought about it but my mind was to distracted. I considered turning around more than once and attempted to a few times, but I felt the guilt of not going overwhelmed the nervousness of going.  
  
When I got to the house I noticed how different it was, painted crazy colors and such. I rushed up the walk to make sure I didn't change my mind and the door swung open before I could even touch it.  
  
“Hi Tavros!” Nepeta’s cheerful voice greeted me and she pulled me inside slamming the door behind her.  
The inside was really muted compared to the outside, the walls a dark gray which sort of fit with the light brown hardwood floors. It was nice don’t get me wrong, just not what I had expected. She pulled me through the house, too fast for my eyes to retain any of what I was seeing, then stopped rather abruptly in a room which seemed to hold not only a bunch of unfamiliar faces with uninterested looks but also couches and food and sleeping bags. Lots of sleeping bags. The group sat in a circle, a pretty big one and I recognized everyone from school, yup, these were Nepeta’s friends all in colorful pajamas. This was something that she had failed to mention and I could help but give her a look before I turned back to the group in front of me. This was going to be much more awkward than I had originally thought.  
  
“Uh….hi guys.” I said, instantly regretting it. That had definitely sounded like I knew them. God I was such a creep.  
  
I stood there awkwardly, only a few lifted their heads and it got really quiet for all of two seconds.  
  
  
“Hi Tav! Honk!” My eyes immediately followed the voice locating it’s owner just as he honked a ridiculous bike horn grinning at me. It was a sort of scary grin but in a nice way? Or maybe I was just going crazy….  
  
Either way I was surprised, to surprised to speak because not only had he known my name but he was one of the only people in Nepeta’s group that drew the eye more than Nepeta herself. Gamzee Makara, a name that I often heard down the halls of our school, getting into fights or being one of the well-known ‘pot heads’ he was a rather popular gossip topic. It was at that moment that I realized that I had just been standing there staring at him with my mouth open; I quickly shut it feeling my cheeks warming. Wow, I felt like an idiot. He just kept on grinning then patted next to him for me to sit, I hesitated but ended up moving to his side and sitting down. I almost giggled when I looked down and saw the bottle; they were playing spin the bottle. It was silly and made me a little more nervous, with also being the only one fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. I tugged at the bottom of my shirt feeling like the most awkward person in the world. A hand grabbed my arm, gently tugging me up. It took me only seconds to realize it was Gamzee, he pulled me over to a corner of the room rummaging through a pile of clothing and blankets.  
  
“Here, these are some of my clothing. They are sorta like pajams or something, they are pretty baggy. Wanna try them on?”  
  
He held out a wad of clothing, which I took with a small nod expecting him to turn around as I changed, when he made no move to turn I did. I quickly shimmied out of my clothing putting on his. It was horridly oversized, the pant legs pooling on the floor and the top sliding off my butt. The shirt was okay but the pants..the pants were no good. I turned back greeted with violet eyes staring very intently at me. His eyes were entirely too focused and I couldn't help but stutter when I informed him of my dilemma with the pants.  
  
“Uh.. G-gamzee, these are really big.”  
  
He only smiled then lifted the shirt his hands gently brushing my stomach as he pulled the drawstrings to the pants and tied them in a knot  
  
“There.” He said taking my hand and drawing me back to the circle.  
Nepeta smiled and winked at me as I sat down, she was enjoying this wasn’t she? I really had fallen for another of her guises. Though I was starting to think, maybe I’d like this one. Just maybe.


	2. Gamzee's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is my first fanfic I have ever posted and planned on continuing and I am really excited to see you guys liked the first chapter!!! Here is the next and I hope you didn't think it was over because the story is just starting trust me!! Oh and I am on my kindle so if you spot any incorrect words please leave a comment and tell me.

"Truth or Dare, Karkat."  
  
It definitely was not spin the bottle. Not one bit. It was this weird combination of truth or dar and stripping.  
  
"Dare me."  
  
"I dare you to take off your pants and underwear."  
  
At this point Nepeta had successfully stripped Karkat, who wore a scowl on his face as he surprisingly obeyed the dare. Sure, he grumbled but who wouldn't? In fact I didn't think anyone wasn't scared of Nepeta at this point. If I could say anyone rocked at this game, it would be her.  
It was a good thing though because I got to learn the faces and names of the people who I didn't recognize like Terezi, who was a small girl. She wore red glasses and dragon pajamas and much like Gamzee she had a scary but nice grin, she was a pasty white though and had short red hair. Then there was Sollux, he had the same white pasty skin like Terezi but he had dark brown hair and wore red and blue glasses, he was also very skinny and tall. He seemed almost anemic. But what I noticed most was that everyone was pretty attractive... It was intimidating. Even so everyone was really friendly and just as I started to relax I realised there was one more member to the group.  
  
Vriska Serket had been my personal bully since elementary school. She harped on me until one day I punched her and got expelled. I hated her more than anything in this world but I couldn't do anything about it. She scared me more than the amount I hated her. I couldn't face her, I couldn't even breath right when she talked to me let alone move right. I guess I was lucky tonight though because she didn't say much and left right as Karkat started to strip. I snapped out of my inner monologue just in time to see Karkat scurry into his sleeping bag.  
  
Everyone is laughing and having a good time and I can't help but feel at ease. Damn, Nepeta, always being right about things. It is Terezi's turn now and she asks Gamzee.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Gamzee?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who are you flushed for?"  
  
I guess I wasn't the only one interested in his answer because we all perked up at the question. Maybe it was just a case of general curiousity, I really didn't know but what he said made my heart stop and my cheeks blaze like no tomorrow.  
  
"I'm flushed for... T-tav."


	3. Tavros Acting Brave? Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I don't what to say. Seeing all the nice comments thanks guys. You are the best!!!

"What?"  
  
A hush had fallen over the circle which didn't last very long until everyone erupted into chatter which then forced Nepeta to ask again. I couldn't blame her I felt like I was hearing things too. Did he really just say that? My mind was working miles a minute. How could he possibly like me? Me! Of all people to like. I was freaking out and I felt like my face might melt off, it was so hot it must have been beet red.  
  
"Tavros! I motherfucking said it, happy!?" He screamed.  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin, he was loud when he wanted to be and he seemed angry but I could see the blush spreading across his cheeks it was so prominent his makeup didn't even hide it. I couldn't help it then. I had fallen for him in all of two minutes and I was not ashamed. Not one bit. But how was I going to tell him? I had to be smooth. Think smooth, Tavros.  
  
"Oh.... Gamzee... I didn't know you felt that way about me..."  
  
Nice going. Maybe smooth wasn't really my forte but he blushed even more and covered his face in the most adorable manner.  
  
"Always have, bro. Heh..."  
  
There were collective 'awws' in the background as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek it was soft and really warm. Nice.  
  
"I uh.. feel the same."  
  
Maybe it was just infatuation but honestly I didn't mind the thought of being with him. He was just dazzling in my eyes. I didn't want to let him go. Was that creepy? Maybe just a little but I really don't think I mind. He squeaks and suddenly I am assured it is possible to be redder than a tomato.  
  
"Your turn Gamzee." Karkat mutters from his sleeping bag cocoon, drawing Gamzee's attention away from me.  
  
He sighs and spins the bottle moving on the game and then I notice Nepeta has out her art book. I couldn't help but be curious and I soon reverted to scooting over to take a look. On the paper was a start of a very detail picture of me and Gamzee. I immediately stopped in my tracks and rushed back to hide behind Gamzee. I don't know why it just seemed like the best idea. It earned me a hug.  
  
"It's alright. Everyone knows."  
  
I don't know if I am okay with this.


	4. He's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I kept on giving you small chapters so I thought you could have a longer chapter this time.

I stayed hidden behind Gamzee who gave me a few confused looks until a knock echoed through the room. Nepeta jumped up before anyone else and grinned at me before skipping out of the room.  
When she returned the groups reactions were varied from, not a damn thing, to surprised, to Sollux jumping up from his spot and practically tackling a guy who looked like and older version of him but with long hair. As the room filled with older versions of the people in the circle I noticed a guy who looked like Gamzee. He was taller, and much like the other guys coming in, had longer hair. His lips were pierced all the way across with bars making it look like his mouth was sewn shut and he was staring at me. He started to move towards us when suddenly Gamzee pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I was slightly surprised and looked up at Gamzee in confusion and he leaned down and whispered into my ear.  
  
“I want him to know you are mine”  
  
The burn in my cheeks returned with a vengeance, I swear I was going to end up dying from a heart attack at this rate. I giggled nervously until I saw him. Rufioh, my brother. The one who left for collage three years ago and hasn’t contacted me since. He smiled at me, one of his lazy ones and I just stared back at him. Did he really think he could just smile at me and the past three years wouldn’t be anything and I’d get up and hug him like he went off to war or some shit? If he did, he was dead wrong. He had left me alone, and he of all people knew that I would be by myself since our parents were never really in the picture. Though I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss him to death because being that lonely hurt so much, but I couldn’t forgive him. So when he gave me another smile and a slight shrug I turned away from him. Gamzee’s arms tightened around me and I looked up at him. He gave me a look of concern obviously noticing my change in demeanor.  
  
“Is that your brother?” he asked and I nodded in return.  
  
“Do you want to go see him?’  
  
“No.”  
  
I guess it really wasn’t my choice though because like the dense guy he has always been he walked over to us along with the Gamzee looking guy. I stood almost to his chin now still having to look up at him unfortunately. He gave me a small sad smile.  
  
“You’re so big now.” He said moving to ruffle my hair before I stepped out of his reach.  
  
“Yeah.” I muttered.  
  
“Well, you look good. Oh, by the way this is Kurloz.” He points to the Gamzee looking guy, Kurloz, who waved and gave as much of a smile as his piercings would allow. The Makara brothers gave each other an intense stare before giving a small fist bump. Then Kurloz walks away leaving us alone.  
  
“How have you been?” Rufioh asked.  
  
I shrugged because I rather not go into how much the past three years sucked. Not only including the fact that most of it was spent in a wheel chair all because I fell for another of Vriska’s tricks. She called me out to apologize and instead pushed me off a cliff. No one believed that though. They all thought I tripped or something.  
  
“Okay…. I’m sorry, Tavros, I really am. There is no excuse for what I did but I have so much to tell you and I’m back an-“  
  
“Everyone to the circle!! We are continuing the game!” Nepeta yelled.  
  
“Later, okay?” Rufioh whispers as he starts toward and empty spot in the circle.  
  
I nod and go to sit down and am pulled back into Gamzee’s lap, he chuckles softly above me as I sorta sink into his lap. He smells nice like standing in a garden while it rains. Don’t get me wrong gardens smell nice normally but the rain makes it all so much better.  
The day Rufioh left it was raining really hard so much so that he almost post poned leaving but I urged him to go. I thought he’d call, or write, or maybe even visit if I was lucky. I was looking forward to all the stories he would have for me about the world, one I’d never seen. After six months I gave up and pushed his entire existence to the back of my mind. If he was going to forget me I would forget him. It didn’t matter now though, I didn’t need him like I used to, I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Though, now that he is here it reminds me of all those times through those three years that I felt like I did, like I needed him more than anything but he wasn’t there. Right when I needed him most he was gone and I went through all the pain and rehabilitation, all by myself.  
  
I snapped out of my inner monologue and noticed how quite it had become and looked up to see Kurloz waving his hand in a manner foreign to me.  
  
“He says ‘Truth or dare, Rufioh’…uh.. ‘ with a bucket’? “ Gamzee whispers in my ear apparently we both weren’t paying attention to the game.  
  
“Dare.” answers Rufioh.  
  
“’I dare you to play with Tavros’ Fuck no, Kurloz.” Gamzee relays the message then gives his brother a death glare.  
  
“Okay.” Rufioh says.  
  
Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rain part was all because I got this candle, called Garden Rain and it smells heavenly!!


	5. Sleepy Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh so I am back guys!! Erm... so sorry for such the long wait.. as you know girlfriend broke up with me so I am just gonna switch a bit and start pulling this shit out of my ass and not our relationship. I hope you guys are chill with that. As it still sorta hurts but you know I will keep the plot rather healthy and PB&J is still my OTP. ^^ Oh yeah and for the smut chapters in the future, I will put a pretty: ** to signify the smut.

"What?" I said out loud the disbelief quite evident in my voice.  
  
"Yeah, you idiot, like adventure land when you were younger and you liked pretending you could fly." He answers with a grin.  
  
I just ignore the comment and shake my head a little embarrassed by it but trying to hide that. The topic was dropped though and the game moved on making me shift my attention, not to innocently on the body underneath me.  
  
He was inhumanly still; even his breathing was hard to catch until someone made a joke to his liking and he made me jump with his booming laughter. It was actually very intertaining to say the least and eventually I joined in the fun and laughter. By the time everyone was finished with the game my cheeks were sore, as well as my sides, and I could barely hold my eyes open. And like the times when I was hungry or thirsty that night he knew exactly when I got to tired. So he picks me up and I let out the most unearthly squeal causing a few whines from the other tired partiers.  
  
"What are you doing!?" I hiss out, not entirely enjoying this.  
  
"Carrying my wife to bed."  
  
He answers which sets my cheeks on fire and I splutter.  
  
"N-no.."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
And with that I am being carried off through the house and into a room the was black. No I mean litterally, black clothing strewn everywhere, black walls, black furniture. The only color in the entire room was three neon colored clubs. It was a nice room when you looked at it but I wasn't to set on analyzing everything.. that was sorta creepy and I was a little to tired to even try. He sets me down on the bed and puts the blankets over me.  
  
"Be right back." He whispers shutting off the light as he walks out.  
  
The bed smells of him too, the strong rain and earth scent coming through exact with each inhale. I curl up in the blankets they are so warm I could die of happiness right there and then the bed shifts and a body presses to me from behind. The bed gets even warmer and comfortable as two arms pull be close and a kiss is placed to my shoulder. I giggle nervously a motion that I can't help as my nerves hieghten a bit. This is my first tine laying in a bed with well.. anyone.  
  
"G-gamzee..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I barely know you.. I don't think we should do anything tonight."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
  
I can't help but sigh in relief and lean back into him fully. My thoughts completely centered on him until I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!! If you spot some errors Pleeeeeease point them out as I am on my Kindle and it hates me and auto corrects all my shit Soo.. tell me please!!


	6. Sunny Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient guys!

I woke up in a tangle of limps and for a second I forgot which ones were mine. I could feel the sun on the back of my head which rested on a lean and bare chest. It was morning and I wasn't quite sure where I was until last nights events rushed back into memory. Oh man! I was in bed with Gamzee Makara. I had to take in a few breaths before I started hypervenalating. I mean don't get me wrong here, I was in no way freaking out about the circumstance but more about how I promised my roommate I'd be back last night. Tinkerbull got pissed at things like that and then threatened to move but to live there I needed him splitting the rent and bills cost with me.  
  
I untangle myself hurriedly and exit the room feeling completely lost, where in the house was I now? I start to wander, the house is nicer than I expected and filled with hallways. Finnally I bring myself through the door slipping out quietly and rushing to catch the next bus to downtown.  
  
My appartment could literally be considered shit but I still adored it, even with all of it's issues like the peeling paint and the noisy upstairs people and the shit water heater. It was still my own space well.. sorta my own. I finnally got tierd of being alone in an empty house, so I started to look for a new place. The parents accepted having rid themselves of a house they never stayed in. Sometimes I resented them but Tinkerbull was like a father on his good days and I really wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
There was a note on the door when I reached the apartment, saying Tinkerbull was out and understood my absense which was quite a relief. I rip the note off the door and slump inside, letting out a yawn and sheading Gamzee's oversized clothing. The apartment was quite as per usual this time of day. The upstairs people didn't start to move around till four. I sigh and rub at my neck not feeling as rested as I thought I'd feel. I move out of the main room picking up the clothes to put them in my hamper but taking a pit stop at the kitchen to get a pop tart.  
  
Now with some pastry like goodness I venture to my room. It's a fairly good sized room not as tidy as Tinkerbull would like but it was my room so I did what I wished with it. I threw the clothing into the hamper on the far side of the room shutting the door behind me as I enter. I immediately move to my bed falling onto it and chuckling a bit at the bounce. I curl into the blankets, familiar, not Gamzee's smelling blankets.  
  
As I closed my eyes I contemplated this relationship. I barely knew Gamzee, should I really be dating him? Are we dating? I mean, I barely know Gamzee's but I feel like I want to be with him all the time already but I just don't fit into his life really. He's out of my league. I sigh and force myself to sleep, why was I always so depressing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!


	7. School, What Else Could Be Worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Also if possible.. could you tell me how you guys feel about this chapter?

School starts again on Monday so obviously the best thing to do is spend all of Sunday doing nothing but roleplay. Obviously. Which brought me to Monday morning with an unfamiliar schedule and a stomach that felt like it was eating it's self. Now don't get me wrong I love school in the learning sense but I'd find it better if there were no people. There have been many times where I have tried online school to no avail, for some reason they denied me every time. I just had a feeling that this year would be a little bit more okay than last and all that was betting on was Gamzee. I didn't want to count on him per se but I was, I was counting on him to help me through this year just a little bit. Maybe guard me from Vriska. Just maybe. And as I entered the school that morning that was all I was looking forward to. I wanted to see Gamzee and have his arms hold me close.  
  
My first class brings me the all fated awkward 'get to know you' games, I can barely talk to my partner and she just stares at me like I'm an imbecile. But everything I say comes out stuttered and halting, I don't mean to but she's making me nervous like everyone else does usually. Before we have to present our partners the bell rings and I high tail it out of there. Thank you bell! To bad every other class is doing the same thing, until my class right before lunch and I finally spot a familiar face. I never thought I's say this but thank god for Karkat. He sits in the back looking disinterested and unamused, as if someone had already pushed his buttons this morning, I brave it anyways because what other choice do I have?  
  
"Uh.. H-hey Karkat."  
  
"Tavros." he mutters.  
  
"Seems we uh.. have this class together."  
  
"No shit."And at that I sit down next to him and shut my mouth, he really isn't in a good mood and I like my face the way it is.  
  
I fidget in my seat and wait for the teacher to enter the class room and when he does class begins again just like the other classes I've been in, talk to your seat partner and get to know them. I turn to Karkat once more and he glares at me. I take a deep breath and start to talk.  
  
"So uh.. We've already met but I uh.. don't know much about you uhm.. so.." I start, trying to get things going.  
  
"Listen dickface, I don't like you so you can stop right now trying to be my friend. Oh, and when lunch rolls around you can follow behind me, okay?" he snaps.  
  
I draw back slightly, not sure how to handle his bluntness but also the invitation to follow him. All in all it really didn't make any sense.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you deaf? There is something you need to see so you better follow me." he glares more viciously and turns away from me.  
  
"Uh... o-okay.." I mutter, mostly to myself but a smile spreads across his face so i know he heard me.  
  
I try to keep distance from Karkat the rest of the period, well, as much distance as one can keep from your desk partner. So when we went up I told the class lies about how Karkat was a nice thoughtful person just to make him not hate me more. He mutters the word shy and then we sit down and the class claps as if it were the best presentation in the entire world. I was freaking out by this point, just trying to make sense of why Karkat was so angry with me. He was at the party wasn't he? He didn't seem to hate me then.. so why now? I just didn't understand what had changed in a span of 42 hours.  
  
The lunch bell rings and my stomach is rolling in fear and nervousness. I've only once been this scared in my life and that time I ended up paralyzed for almost three years. I try to clam myself breathing deeply as I follow behind Karkat. He weaves through the crowds with a grace that I wish I could have and I soon lose him only to catch up right behind him just as we enter the lunch room and there he is. Gamzee. He stands by a table in the far back and he waves and I lift my hand to wave back until I realize, He's waving at Karkat. Karkat grins and runs over jumping into his arms with all the excitement of a little boy on Christmas. It was so out of character for Karkat that my mouth drops as I witness it and then they kiss. Gamzee's holding onto him tightly, as if to show the whole world what he had and they didn't.  
  
The tears come, streaming down my face without my permission and I turn away in humiliation. I can feel my face burning almost as harshly as my eyes and I run. I run out of the cafetiria, out of the school, out of that part of town and I just keep on going. I don't know where, I just go. My body screams at me to stop but my mind won't respond. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have thought I meant something more to Gamzee? How could I be the one he wants.  
  
I'm nothing.  
  
I'm useless.  
  
+++  
  
Somehow I make it home, I'm not sure how but It's dark by the time I get there and all I want to do is sleep. Climb into my bed and sleep forever. I open the door which is unlocked which means Tinkerbull is home, Tinkerbull is mute but he has this translator thing cause he was never good signing. He huffs at me as I walk through the door holding up the translator so I can see it.  
  
"You are late, and you look like a disaster! Where have you been!"  
  
Somehow I knew when I walked through the door there would be a million questions, so I just shrug and move away from him. With my back turned I can't see what he's typing so I can ignore him and blame it on that later. I move through the apartment and to my bedroom, stripping of everything and setting another resolve to try for online school. I try to block my brain from the memories of Karkat and Gamzee kissing but my brain won't listen to me. It runs wild going over all the reasons for Saturday night, all the reasons for Gamzee to suddenly say he likes me and then be involved with Karkat. As it does this, I just want more and more to disappear.  
  
Just then my phone buzzes on my dresser I move over and look at the screen and all the missed calls and messages, half of them are from Nepeta and half are from Tinkerbull. The newest message is so long I give up on trying to read it. I'm to tired right now to care about what Nepeta or anyone has to say and so I climb into bed ignoring it buzz a few more times and falling asleep out of exhaustion.  
In my dream I don't run and I just stand there, watching them suck face like it didn't matter at all. The tears don't come just pain, my chest tightens and suddenly I can't breathe. The air is gone and I'm surrounded by water.  
  
I'm dying... I'm dying help me... I'm dying..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was sorry....


	8. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile, I am back but just to say goodbye.

I figured I owed all those who read and were really into this an explanation. I mean of course there is not many of you but yeah. When I started writing this I was going through a very tough time in my life and well homestuck and gamtav was all I had to keep me from killing myself. But.. something happened and I lost even that to keep me okay. Don't get me wrong I still adore Homestuck but I just am too emotionally distant with this story to finish it. I want you all to know that I hold this story pretty dear. And basically it was the story of myself through Tavros's eyes and well in my story Gamzee cheated and left Tav in the dust to figure his shit out alone. Tav felt alot of resentment for a long time but now Tav is okay and happy with himself. I mean if that makes any sense. I might write something else but this is it for this. I am sorry for the wait and probably disappointment to hear this or read it for that matter. Thank you guys for making my first fanfic pretty fantastic. I love ya and stay awesome.


End file.
